


The Killing Kind.

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Marianas Trench (Band)
Genre: 6th grade me came up with it 12th grade me is writing it, Marianas Trench - Freeform, Multi, This'll be a ride folks, Vampires, Werewolves, i did this instead of homework, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: When Josh gets bitten by a vampire he thinks his life can't get worse but ohhh boy it can.Thrust into a world of madness and death, it doesn't seem like his life can ever go back to normal.





	1. 1. Bite me asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I was like 12 when I came up with this idea and now that I'm 17 I'm finally writing it cause I'd rather do anything besides my homework.

Josh is full of bad ideas. 

Hell, his whole life seems like one bad idea and so walking around the sketchy part of town at 2 am feels like small potatoes. It wasn't that he hated living with his friends, it was just that sometimes alone time was nice. Hence the walk. 

Over his own humming, Josh thought he could hear someone groaning faintly in pain. He stopped walking and humming, ears straining. Yup, there it was. A faint groan of pain coming from a little ways down an alley. 

Against his better judgement, Josh walked down the alley slowly, he could hear glass shards clinking as he stepped over them and the alley quite frankly smelled like piss and booze. A horrible place to die if Josh did say so himself and so that lead to him kneeling beside the darkened figure of a man who was the one groaning. 

"Hey, you okay?" Josh asked, immediately internally smacking himself for the question. Of course the guy wasn't okay, he was laying down in a disgusting alleyway groaning in pain. 

To his question, Josh didn't get a response, just a garbled mess of words and Josh shushed the person, 

"Hey hey, save your strength" Josh said, putting a hand down and making a face when his hand landed in something damp and sticky. Jerking his hand away to stare at it, he was very grateful that whatever he had stuck his hand in was dark and runny instead of...well...other bodily fluids. 

"Is that blood?" Josh whispered and he heard a voice from behind him, 

"That it is, aren't you smart?". 

Turning around, Josh saw a woman blocking the exit to the alley. She seemed rather tall and had short blond hair, maybe. Everything was kind of yellow from the streetlamp just outside of the alley. 

"They're hurt" Josh said, gesturing to the person on the ground and the woman came closer, smiling widely and the closer she got, the more Josh could see her long and sharp teeth, 

"Oh I know he's hurt" She said, "I hurt him" 

Before Josh could have of asked what in fuck she meant by that, he was thrown into a wall by the woman who pinned him in such a way that he could struggle but not fight back too terribly much. 

The woman looked him up and down, smiling sickeningly sweet, "I'm Darla, what's your name?" 

"Why would I tell you?" Josh grunted as he kicked out against the woman who seemed like she was made from stone. Darla just let out a peal of laughter and stared Josh dead in the eye. Josh stared back and felt his whole body relax, his limbs falling limp and she continued to stare at him as she spoke, 

"What to do with you" She mused to herself, "what oh what do I do with you" 

"Bite me you asshole" Josh spat and Darla brightened, 

"Don't mind if I do" She said and before Josh could have done anything, she bit into his neck which tore a scream from Josh's throat. 

He could feel himself grow weaker as Darla gulped down his blood, she was still holding him bruisingly hard and just as Josh could feel his eyes slip shut, Darla removed her fangs from his neck. 

Josh, with darkened vision, watched as Darla bit into her own wrist, pressing it against Josh's mouth so hard that he had no choice but to open if he valued his teeth. Being forced to gulp down Darla's blood which tasted bitterly sweet. Almost like dark chocolate. 

Josh fell back against the wall when Darla pulled her wrist away from his mouth. The woman smiling again at him before she let go and stood up, wiggling her fingers at him, 

"See you soon little fledgling" She said and the last thing Josh heard was her walking away and laughing before his vision went dark.


	2. 2. She bit me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here y'all go. Wrote this instead of sleeping.

Josh woke up on a roof. 

Luckily the roof was flat and he stumbled up, patting himself down he quickly found the front of his shirt to be covered in blood. Wrinkling his nose, he went over to the edge and looked down. It didn't seem too high up, if Josh jumped he would most likely either sprain or break an ankle or if he fell weirdly, break his tailbone. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Josh looked around. The only ladder was one that was folded and locked up. Taking a deep breath, Josh squeezed his eyes shut and jumped down expecting to hear the crunch of bones but he heard nothing. 

Opening his eyes, Josh found that he had landed on his feet perfectly but he seemed to be entirely unharmed. Taking a few steps only confirmed that Josh was entirely unharmed except for maybe his throbbing neck. 

He stumbled out of the alley and squinted at how bright the light was, a woman stopping in front of him with a worried expression, 

"You alright hon? You're covered in blood" 

'No', Josh wanted to say, 'no I'm not okay, some freak bit me and now I can't remember last night'. 

Instead, Josh forced a smile and nodded, "I'm just fine, It's only makeup...halloween party" 

The woman looked skeptical but nodded slowly as she walked along her way. Josh watching her leave before he sprinted home.

Once he got to his house, he grabbed the door handle and yanked, fully expecting for the door to be locked. What he did not expect however was for the door to practically come off the hinges. Josh's eyes widened and he walked through, closing the door the best it could close before he looked around. Breathing a sigh of relief that his friends were not awake, he headed upstairs and to his room, double taking when he saw himself in his full length mirror. 

He looked like utter shit. There were deep dark circles under Josh's eyes, his skin seemed ten shades paler, not to mention the blood that covered his mouth, clothes and hands. 

Josh squinted a bit, heading over to the mirror and pulling a lip up, eyes widening when he realized he had fangs instead of canine teeth. Honest to God fangs. 

Josh felt a bit in the bottom of his stomach that only deepened when he heard someone shout his name from the doorway. Jerking his head up, he winced as he was met with Mike's widened eyes, 

"Josh what the fuck?!" 

"Okay" Josh said slowly, "I can explain everything...kinda" 

"You-oh holy hell Josh" Mike said, covering his mouth with a hand and Josh sighed, 

"Look, let me change. You get the others and I'll explain everything". 

Mike just nodded slowly, walking away and Josh closed his door, not able to tear his eyes away from the mirror. 

What had happened to him?


	3. 3~I can explain...kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating all weekend, was up north and had no wifi.

After washing his face and changing into clean clothes, Josh headed downstairs where Mike, Matt and Ian were sitting on the couch. Mike looked just as pale as Josh however in more of a 'oh god I'm gonna be sick' kinda way rather than a 'Hey! I turned into a creature that by all accounts shouldn't exist!' kinda way. 

Josh sat across from his friends and swallowed again, his mouth felt dryer than cotton and Matt was the first one to speak, 

"So...what happened to you last night?". 

'What did happen to me last night' Josh wondered and he thought about it...remembering trying to help a wounded man before being attacked, fangs being dug into his neck and blood being forced into his mouth and down his throat. 

"Uhh....Don't laugh" Josh said before he continued, "I think I'm a vampire"

The comment was met with silence. Just absolute silence and Josh bit his lip a little before wincing, remembering the fangs which had dug into his lip and now blood was trickling down his chin. 

Matt raised an eyebrow and walked over, holding his hands up. Josh eyeing him warily before Matt gently pulled up his lip, widening his eyes, 

"You guys I don't think he's joking" 

"You-for Gods sake Matt he's gotta be bluffing" Ian said and walked over, seeing the fangs, his eyes widened too, "Oh holy...you weren't joking!" 

Josh yanked his head away from Matt, looking at Ian, "Why the hell would I bluff about this?!" 

"It's October man, almost Halloween" Ian said as though that cleared it all up and Josh rolled his eyes. Matt looked over at Mike, 

"You good man?" 

"Oh I'm just splendid, one of our best friends has turned into a fictional monster and showed up covered in the blood of god knows who" 

"Mikes right, I'm kinda freaking out too" Josh said, his voice growing higher in pitch, "I mean, who knows if I hurt someone or even killed them?! What if I hurt a kid?!" 

"We'll turn on the news" Ian said, heading over to grab the remote, "If anyone was killed or attacked we'll find out that way". 

Ian grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, the four watching the news for what felt like forever before a breaking news banner crossed the screen and the room suddenly got very small as the newscaster reported about two men dead. One was the man Josh had tried helping before he was turned and the other was some poor man unfortunate enough to come across a bloodthirsty Josh. 

Josh buried his face in his hands, Matt rubbed his back gently, 

"I'm a fucking murderer" Josh mumbled into his hands and Mike swallowed before looking at his friend, 

"I mean...you weren't in control of yourself when it happened" 

"Still Mike!" Josh cried, looking at the man, "I killed people! I'm just going to kill more!" 

"What kinda powers do you think you have?" Ian blurted out and Josh looked at him strangely, Ian shrugged, "Figure it'll be a good distraction to figure out what kinda supernatural powers you got" 

"Ian could be right" Matt said, looking at Josh, "We'll talk about you drinking blood and stuff after" 

Josh took a slow breath, "Right...it'll help me get my thoughts together anyways, remember as much as I can" 

"There we go" Matt smiled and he walked off, Ian and Mike following. Josh gulped and looked at the news one last time before turning off the TV and heading off to join his friends.


	4. 4. Just because you can hit me with a chair doesn't mean you should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for this chapter from that one scene in Shrek. Also this is pretty much a whole chapter of just bullying Josh.

Josh stood in the middle of the room, watching his friends warily as they stared at Josh. Matt walked off and Ian cleared his throat,

"Invulnerability test number one is a go" 

"Wait what?" Josh asked before he felt something whack against his head and splinter, it kind of felt like getting hit in the head with a tennis ball but when Josh looked, he realized that he had been whacked in the head with a chair. 

"Did you just whack me in the head with a chair?!" Josh asked, rubbing the back of his head, expecting to feel blood or a bump but he felt nothing. He heard Matt snicker from behind him, 

"Seems like the invulnerability test one was a success" Matt said and Josh kept rubbing his head as though he was expecting a wound to suddenly appear on his head. 

"Next up!" Ian said, clapping his hands together and Josh was hardly given time to prepare before he was whacked with a pan and while it took him down to his knees, there were no visible wounds and the pan had broken. 

"If I was given time to brace myself I wouldn't have gone down" Josh grumbled as he got up and Matt spoke from behind him, 

"Alright so you're pretty invulnerable-" 

"to chairs and pans Matt" 

"-But how fast can you run is the question?" 

Josh stopped and looked over at Ian and Mike who both shrugged. 

~~~

Josh stood outside in the alley beside their house, staring at the end of the alley which was a solid brick wall. He swallowed heavily and looked at Mike, 

"I feel like the goddamn roadrunner" 

Mike snorted and held up a stop watch, Josh got ready and stared down the alley just as Mike yelled, 

"3, 2, 1...GO!!" 

Josh ran off, to him it felt like regular running, managing to stop before he hit the brick wall. He looked back at Mike who held up the stopwatch and yelled, 

"Seven seconds!!" 

Okay so apparently add super speed to the list of things Josh was able to do. 

~~~

Josh collapsed onto the couch, running his hands down his face as he thought of the new powers he possessed. 

Invulnerability. Matt and Ian had loved testing that one, Whacking and hitting Josh with random items which mostly annoyed Josh as only a few things managed to leave a mark on him and those things had silver on them. 

Super speed. Mike had made him do more tests such as running to the corner store a block away and running back. A task which normally would have taken fifteen minutes but for Josh had only cost him around fifteen seconds. 

Super strength. That one freaked Josh out the most, managing to lift their car with minimal effort and he'd refused to do anymore testing with that one. 

Superhuman senses. He could smell Mike upstairs, Ian in the garage and Matt in the kitchen. He could smell whatever Matt was cooking and it made his stomach churn, he wondered if he could still eat regular human food. 

He also seemed unable to get tired. He wondered if he had super stamina. That was probably the case. 

Josh sighed and stared at his hands, at the pale skin which showed his veins. He wondered if there were anymore supernatural creatures out there or if vampires were the only one. If vampires existed, it would only make sense that other creatures existed right? 

Josh shook his head and closed his eyes, he wasn't tired but a nap couldn't hurt.


	5. 5. Matt has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone take google away from Matt. Sorry for this chapter being so short I was in a rush.

Josh was shaken awake what felt like only a few minutes later. Swatting the persons hand away and squinting at the clock on the wall it told him that he had been asleep for around two hours. Good enough. 

Josh looked up at Matt who had woken him up, the younger man grinning widely at Josh in such a way that made Josh feel like he was about to be stabbed. He wondered if being stabbed by a regular knife would do anything to him.

Not that he really wanted to find out. 

"What's up Matt?" Josh asked with a yawn and Matt's grin seemed to grow wider, 

"I found a psychic, I wanna go see her" 

Josh looked up at Matt, raising an eyebrow. Matt had never once believed in psychics so why start now? 

"Why?" Josh asked and Matt shrugged, 

"To see if there's a way to cure you, see if you'll be okay...c'mon Josh it can't hurt" 

Josh figured Matt was right. It couldn't hurt, "Okay okay fine" He said, standing up, "where'd you find them?"

"Google" 

"You're joking" 

"I am not" Matt said, "Grab your coat, we're leaving in five". 

With no room for argument, Matt walked off. Josh shook his head and walked off to grab his coat, knowing that arguing with Matt on this would be like arguing with a brick wall.


	6. 6. Psychic Psyduck same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might I just say that I hate school.

Josh and Matt walked downtown to the psychics building. Josh raising an eyebrow skeptically once he saw the building itself. 

It looked like any old building downtown however there was a bunch of neon signs and posters in the windows, so many that Josh couldn't see into the shop. Matt grabbed his sleeve and dragged him inside. 

The inside was no better. Large and old bookshelves decorated the walls filled to the brim with old books, tailisman's, amulets, shrunken heads, decorative daggers and other things were under glass casing while there were a few mannequins around which displayed old looking necklaces and cloaks. The walls painted a dark color that Josh couldn't tell if it was black, blue, purple or some mix of the three. 

A curtain was draped over a door, possibly to the backroom which a woman walked through, smiling at Matt and Josh, 

"Can I help you gentlemen?" 

Josh looked over at the woman and his jaw dropped, if his heart could beat it probably would have stopped. 

It was Darla. Darla was standing in front of him, smiling widely and-wait no. It wasn't Darla, this woman didn't have fangs, she had blunt, normal human teeth.

"Yea" Matt said, breaking Josh out of his daze, "My buddy here needs his fortune told" 

"Well you came to the right place" The woman said then offered a hand to Matt, "I'm Marla" 

"Matt" He said, shaking her hand, "My buddy here is Josh" 

Marla looked at Josh who smiled nervously, her eyes narrowed and she immediately reached over, pulling his lip up and sighed, 

"Let me guess" She said, "Darla" 

"How'd you-" 

"She's tyrannical. She loves turning people just to see them suffer, come on back boys and I'll see what I can do". 

With that, Marla left to the backroom. Josh and Matt following her back and the room looked like a stereotypical psychic room. The walls painted a deep color that Josh couldn't tell if it was black or a very dark purple or blue. The table in the middle of the room was round and covered in a purple tablecloth with a glass orb in the center on a little stand that had clawed feet. Marla sat down in a chair around the table and gestured for Josh and Matt to sit down. 

Once they did, Marla began to speak, "Alright...Josh, put your hand on the glass ball" 

Josh hesitated before doing as told, Marla putting her hand on as well and Josh slowly scooted away as Marla's eyes rolled back in her head and she started mumbling in some weird mumbo jumbo language. 

After what felt like forever but really must've only been five minutes, Marla gasped and her eyes rolled forwards. She looked over at Josh and calmly folded her hands in her lap, 

"Well I have good and bad news" 

"...What is it?" He asked and Marla sighed, 

"Your future was very blurry which means it isn't set in stone, you have a chance, a small small chance at being cured but with that comes a cost" 

"What's the cost?" Matt asked and Marla rubbed her temples, 

"There was a large dog, black...do you two know anyone close to you with black hair?"

"Our friend Mike" Matt said, "Why?" 

"I'd keep a close watch on him" Marla said then she stood, "Well boys it was lovely to meet you but I have other things to attend too, I trust you can see yourself out". 

Josh and Matt nodded, "How much-" Josh began and Marla held up a hand, 

"Free of charge just this once, I only ask that you do me a simple favor" 

"What?" Josh asked and Marla smiled at him, 

"Do tell Darla her sister says hello" She said before walking off, disappearing behind a door which read 'employees only'. Matt and Josh stared at each other for a moment before leaving the building and heading back home.


	7. 7. Well fuck this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry for the short hiatus I took but I'm back babey.

Josh had realized pretty quickly that while he liked sleep, he didn't exactly need it. He had gone days without sleep and it was hardly affecting him.

Discovering he didn't need sleep was possibly the worst thing that had happened. He had no idea what to do with himself once his friends went to bed, Nighttime TV sucked, he'd read all the books in the house a million times by now and nothing was open so he usually just laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what Marla had said back in the shop. 

Why did they need to watch Mike? Why was the fact that he had black hair so important? What had Marla seen in the orb? Was Mike going to get hurt somehow? It made him sick to think about one of his friends getting hurt and so he would look up how to cure vampires to which he was just directed to a bunch of Wiki's on Skyrim and other fantasy video games. 

"Are you still awake?" Ian asked, flicking the light on and Josh nodded, biting at his thumbnail as he scrolled a website that claimed it knew how to cure vampires. Ian walked over and sat beside Josh, looking at the screen then back at his friend, 

"That psychic say you can be cured?" 

"Said there's a possibility" Josh said, clicking onto a different website and starting to read through that one, Ian nodded and Josh could practically hear the gears turning in Ian's head. 

"What if we asked someone who's done this before? Like Marla" 

"Marla is a psychic, she wouldn't be able to tell us anything unless it was given to her by some otherworldly force" Josh said and Ian wrinkled his nose, 

"Where'd you hear that?" 

"Read it" Josh said, "But that whole asking someone who's done this before is a good idea" He clicked out of the tab he was in, opening another one and typing in 'people who claim to have cured vampires'. 

Immediately, the first website was of a self proclaimed hunter of the supernatural named Marcus Van Helsing. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and a beard who seemed rather strong for his age. Ian nodded,

"He could work" 

"Problem Ian" 

"What?" 

"He's in Ireland". 

Ian bit his lip before looking at Josh, "You were always saying how much you wanted to go to Ireland" 

"You're not serious" 

"Do you want to be cured or not?" 

Josh stopped and looked at the ground, nodding and Ian patted his shoulder, 

"That's what I thought, now try and get some much unneeded rest, we'll tell Mike and Matt in the morning" He said before walking off, Josh closing the laptop and heading back up to his room which had pretty much been abandoned after he realized he didn't need sleep. Flopping against the pillows and curling up under the blankets however was a delightful feeling that Josh had missed dearly and he closed his eyes, wondering if he could still dream.


	8. 8. Honestly this is just filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I chose Ireland, I have a friend there who can assist me with being accurate. 
> 
> Thanks buddy, ily

The next morning, Josh woke up in what he thought would have been a cold sweat if he could sweat. He had the worst nightmare about Mike being attacked, it had been a blurry nightmare which Josh couldn't make sense of suddenly. 

Shaking his head, he got out of bed and changed his clothes and headed downstairs. Matt was cooking while Mike and Ian talked in the living room. Josh hearing what they were talking about without even meaning too, 

"So we have to go to Ireland to cure Josh" 

"Well yea Mike, that's where this Van Helsing guy lives"

"Sketchy" Mike mumbled and Josh rolled his eyes and entered the living room. 

"Hey guys" Josh greeted and Ian waved, 

"Morning" Mike said, "You sleep okay?" 

"Slept...okay" Josh said and Mike scrunched his nose, 

"What d'ya mean? You okay?" 

Not wanting to tell Mike about his nightmare, Josh nodded, "Yea I'm fine, it's just the vampire stuff I guess". 

Mike stared at him disbelievingly but he didn't press the matter, instead heading into the kitchen with Matt and Ian looked at Josh, 

"Nightmare?" 

"No Ian, I'm fine" Josh brushed his friend off and headed to the kitchen, Matt and Mike talking about some show or other before Matt noticed that Josh was in the kitchen and he waved, 

"Hey Josh" 

"Morning Matt" Josh waved back and he sat at the kitchen table, crossing his arms on the table while listening to Matt and Mike. Matt saying he was going to buy tickets for Ireland after breakfast and Josh bit his lip. Ignoring the blood that dribbled down his chin as he thought about how he was putting his friends into a potentially dangerous situation all because of his stupid choice to go walking at 2.am. 

Breakfast passed normally as it always had. Mike, Matt and Ian eating whatever Matt had cooked while Josh absentmindedly drank from a blood bag he'd stolen from a blood drive. It made him feel guilty as hell taking blood from those who may have definitely needed it but he didn't know how else to get blood. He didn't want to attack people and he didn't know any other vampires so he figured this was the best course of action. 

"I'll go buy the tickets" Matt said and left the table, a pit appearing in Josh's stomach when he said that but he just smiled that honestly must've looked more like a grimace. 

Mike and Ian eventually left the table as well to go do their own thing and Josh was left with his half drunk blood bag. He stared at the label and sighed, he hoped that this guy would be able to cure him or at least help him out.


	9. 9. Emerald Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a cool arm sock the other day and also I am fully winging this all.

They shockingly got to Ireland with few problems. Josh had been expecting for someone to notice that he was a vampire, call him out and then stake him, behead him, set him on fire or however people killed vampires.

But no, the flight went fine. Ian had slept the whole time, Matt and Mike had watched a movie and Josh had stared out the window at the clouds, the cities and the water. Wondering if this guy could actually cure him or if he was just saying he could cure the supernatural. 

When the plane landed, Josh couldn't have gotten off fast enough. Him and his friends collecting their luggage before going to find a car rental. Josh looked around as they walked at the smaller buildings. They were clearly old. A pit appeared again in Josh's stomach, if he was immortal, what would happen to his friends? Would he really have to abandon them? Or would it be better to stay around, watch them grow old and die? 

Josh found himself next to praying that the Van Helsing guy could cure him. 

They found a car rental and rented a car before hitting the road. Josh had insisted on being the driver as he didn't need sleep and he found himself to not be very jet-lagged either. He wondered if that was another thing about being a vampire. 

While his friends slept, Josh drove. Humming to himself and looking around the Irish countryside, he could see why, even in the darkness, it was called the Emerald Isle. It was gorgeous but rather unnerving driving at night with only the headlights and moon to light up his way. 

Coming up to a house, Josh got out of the car and looked at the house before pulling some papers out of his pocket, looking at them before back at the house. He smiled and went back to the car, shaking Matt in the passenger side awake,

"Hey" Josh said quietly, "Hey Matt" 

Matt groaned but opened an eye at Josh who jerked his head towards the house, "We're here". 

Matt perked up and turned around to wake up Ian and Mike. Ian woke up almost immediately whereas Mike had grumbled the whole time he was waking up, shutting up the second he saw the house. 

"We're here?" Mike asked and Josh nodded, 

"We're here, come on" 

The four left the car, heading up to the door and Josh knocked carefully on the door which swung open to show Van Helsing. 

He was around Josh's height, of strong build and he raised an eyebrow upon seeing the four men at his door, 

"Can I help you gentlemen?" 

"You can actually" Mike said, "Our friend Josh uh...got turned into a vampire, we're wondering if you could cure him" 

"Well I can sure try" The man said, opening the door more and ushering the four men into his house which was rather...odd. 

There was a fireplace in one wall. Guns, stakes, crossbows and other weapons were against the wall and garlic hung around the house which made Josh gag, covering his nose and mouth to avoid vomiting. 

"Sorry about that" Van Helsing said, taking down the garlic and shoving it into a drawer, Josh almost immediately felt better, "Don't get too many friendly vampires at my door...now who are you gents?" 

"I'm Ian" Ian said, "These are my friends Matt, Mike and Josh" 

"Who's the vampire?" 

"That would be Josh sir" Matt said and Van Helsing waved a hand, 

"Call me Marcus" He said and walked over to Josh who backed away a bit, "Don't worry Josh, I'm not going to hurt you less you give me reason" 

"...Gotcha" Josh said and Marcus looked him up and down, 

"Josh have you drank human blood?" 

"...Yes, I drank from two humans when I first turned and I've been living off of bloodbags". 

Marcus grumbled something before heading over to a bookshelf, grabbing a book down from the highest shelf and flicking through it, 

"He always like this?" Marcus asked as he read and Matt looked confused, 

"Pardon?" 

"He always like this? Or has his personality changed?" 

"Oh uh...no, his personality has not changed" Matt said and Marcus nodded, 

"Good, that's very good" 

"Why?" Asked Mike and Marcus glanced at him quickly, 

"Typically when vampires turn they become...not themselves, even the nicest person becomes a ruthless monster" 

Josh swallowed heavily, Marcus continued, 

"But it looks like your friend managed to keep some of his soul so it'll be easier to cure him" Marcus said and put the book away, "won't happen right away mind you but...it'll be easier" 

"Thank fuck" Josh breathed out and Marcus looked at the men. 

"Would you boys like a place to stay for the night?" 

"If you don't mind" 

"No I don't, It'll be good to watch Josh a bit more anyways" 

Marcus walked off, Mike looked at Josh, 

"I don't trust any of this man, it seems too...easy" 

"What're you saying?" Josh asked and Mike shrugged, 

"It just doesn't seem...right, he spoke too matter-of-fact. Like it was rehearsed" 

"I think you're tired Mike" Matt said gently and Mike looked kind of pissed at that, 

"I'm not tired Matt, I'm just being honest, that psychic said that there was only a small chance of him being cured" 

"And this could be it" Matt said, Mike rolling his eyes, 

"Whatever, I'm going on a walk" 

"Mike that's how I got into this mess" Josh said, "Don't go" 

"I highly doubt the vampire who turned you followed us to Ireland" Mike said and he left the house, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to walk, muttering to himself. 

"This is stupid" Mike muttered, "This is all stupid vampires aren't even supposed to exist and-" he stopped when he noticed someone on the path ahead of him, squinting he saw that it was a woman who had a rather large dog beside her. 

"Uhh...Hello?!" Mike called and the woman didn't respond, just pet the dog beside her and Mike started to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach, starting to slowly back away and he thought he could hear the woman chuckle before she raised a hand, Mike watching her as she snapped her fingers then the dog beside her bolted towards Mike, tackling him before he could have even reacted. 

Mike kept his feet on the dogs stomach, pushing it away and he had an arm across its throat while it snarled and snapped at him. The more Mike looked at whatever this thing was, the more he realized it wasn't a dog. 

It's teeth were gigantic, flaming eyes that glowed like hellfire embers and its fur was matted and dirty. Mike was so wrapped up in thinking what the fuck this thing was that he didn't notice as it sunk it's teeth into his arm until the pain shot through his body and Mike screamed loudly. A woman's voice coming from somewhere nearby, 

"That's enough Charlie" 

The monster let go of Mikes arm and backed away with his blood dripping from its mouth. Mike laid on the ground, shaking and he groaned in pain as a burning pain spread through his body. The woman walking over and leaning over Mike, 

"Good. He'll turn" The woman said and then grinned at Mike, baring her long and deadly fangs, "Goodnight little puppy" 

Mike watched the woman and monster walk away before he screamed again and he started to thrash. Staring at his hands as his nails darkened and grew out into claws, he rolled over onto his hands and knees to stare as dark and coarse hair-no not hair-fur started to grow from his body and he groaned in pain, dropping his head down onto the ground as the full moon above him shone.


	10. 10. Canadian werewolf in Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit wild in the fanfic here my dudes.

Josh bit at his nails and bounced his leg as he waited for Mike to return. Matt and Ian had fallen asleep on the couches, Marcus was in his room but Josh was awake. Even when angry Mike was never gone this long so what was up this time? 

There was a growling from outside and Josh went to the window, pulling the curtains back to look outside and he saw a large black wolf. That didn't make sense, Ireland didn't have wolves...unless...? 

"Mike" Josh whispered then his eyes widened as he remembered Marla's warning, "Oh no...no no no" 

The wolf looked up at the window and upon seeing Josh growled louder, going to the door and starting to paw and push against it.

"Matt?! Ian wake the fuck up!" Josh yelled and he ran over to shake his friends awake, Ian sitting up while blinking blearily, Matt just swatted at Josh's hands until Josh slapped him in the face and Matt sat up angrily, 

"What gives man?" 

"Mikes outside! He-He got bit by something and now he's a fucking wolf!" Josh yelled frantically and Matt stared at him like he had several heads. 

"You're off your rocker" Matt mumbled, laying down again and Josh's hands started to shake, looking at Ian who was at the window, staring out of it with wide eyes, 

"Matt? Josh isn't kidding" 

Matt opened his eyes again and walked over to the window, peeking out and his jaw dropped, 

"Holy shit he really wasn't kidding!" 

"What the fuck do we do!?" Josh hissed and they heard Marcus from the hallway, 

"Simple, put a silver bullet between his eyes". 

Josh spun on his heel, eyes blazing a bright red and he hissed out lowly, "Touch my friend and I will drink you dry" 

"I'd like to see you try" Marcus deadpanned, "However...I've never cured a werewolf before, if you'd like to keep him around, it should be interesting. Open the door" 

Ian looked at Matt and the two hid behind the door, slowly opening it and Mike tumbled into the room. Quickly standing on all four paws and looking around the room, snarling when he saw Josh, 

"Mike it's me" Josh said slowly, "you need to calm down buddy" 

Mike snarled again and made to lunge at Josh before an apple bounced off his head, Mike turning his attention to Ian who had thrown the apple. 

It was enough time for Josh to grab Mike, the wolf starting to struggle against his friend. Snapping his jaws and snarling, pawing at the air while Josh held on tightly. 

"C'mon buddy" Josh grit out, "C'mon buddy you gotta calm down!" 

Mike either didn't understand or just ignored Josh as he continued to try and attack Josh, Marcus finally speaking up again, 

"I have a cage in the basement for this sort of thing, wrap your arm around his throat and press your other hand against his head" 

Josh did as told and Mike struggled for a few more moments before passing out. Josh lifting him with minimal effort, suddenly very grateful for the super strength he possessed. He followed Marcus downstairs and gently placed Mike on the ratty mattress in the cage. Marcus locking it up and looking at Josh, 

"We can let him out in the morning, would you-" 

"I'm staying with him" Josh said bluntly. Marcus raised his eyebrows but nodded, leaving the basement and Josh sat on the concrete floor, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. Waiting for Mike to turn back.


	11. 11. Take me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title has no significance it was just the song I was listening to while writing this.

Josh had waited up the whole night for Mike to turn back. Mike laying on the mattress the whole while, staring at Josh and growling lowly until he'd eventually fallen asleep. Josh had stayed awake even then. While the basement was cold, Josh didn't feel it. Even if he could feel it, his focus was on Mike and making sure he was alright. 

Sunlight eventually started to stream through the small window in the stone basement and slowly, Mike shifted back into a man with groans of pain. Josh smelled blood and he looked at Mike's arm, wincing at the large bite mark that wasn't bleeding anymore but the blood had started to clot. Josh opened the cage door and went inside, shaking Mike awake, 

"Mike...Mike buddy, wake up" 

Mike slowly opened his eyes. Josh sighed in relief that they were a normal brown and not a glowing yellow, Mike looked up at Josh, 

"Josh?" He asked, voice raspy, "What the hell happened?" 

"I'll...I'll explain, first we gotta get you patched up and some new clothes, yours are all tattered" Josh said and helped Mike to his feet. The two heading upstairs slowly where they were greeted by Matt and Ian. The pair looked exhausted but brightened when they saw Mike and Josh. 

"Mikes okay" Matt sighed with relief, "Thank fuck" 

"Well yea I'm okay" Mike said, confusion written on his face, "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"What do you remember from last night Mike?" Josh said and Mike scrunched his nose, 

"Well...I got mad, went for a walk and was attacked by some dog" Mike raised his arm shakily to look at the bite on his arm, "goes kinda black after that...did I pass out?". 

Josh, Matt and Ian looked at each other, 

"Mike...you're a werewolf" Ian said gently and Mike stared at Ian, laughing weakly then shutting up when he realized no one else was laughing, 

"You...you guys aren't kidding" 

"We aren't" Matt said, "you got bit dude" 

Mike almost collapsed against Josh. The vampire holding his friend up best he could before sitting him down on a couch, Mike staring at the ceiling while Matt went off to get Marcus. Mike looked over at Josh, 

"How...how the hell did you deal with knowing you aren't human?" 

"I think our situations are a bit different" Josh said, rubbing the back of his neck and bringing his fingers down to touch the scars where he'd been bitten gently, "But...I'm still kinda dealing with it". 

"That's a nasty bite" Marcus said when Matt returned with him, "But you'll heal, pesky thing about werewolves, they have super healing abilities but we can wrap it till you heal" and he brought a kit over, taking out a roll of bandages and wrapping them tightly around the bite while Mike watched, his face whiter than a sheet. 

"How do you cure a vampire and a werewolf?" Ian asked and Marcus glanced over at him, 

"Well for werewolves I got no clue, vampires? You need to kill the one who turned you" Marcus said, finishing the bandaging and Josh stared at him,

"You mean I have to kill Darla?" 

"You do" 

"She's probably centuries older than me and god knows how much stronger!" 

"Never said it'd be easy son" Marcus said, putting the rest of the bandages away and he stood, "There's a warlock on the other side of the island, his name is Ezra...he'll help you if you say I sent you" 

"What do we do when we get there?" Matt asked 

"He'll decide what to do next, good luck" Marcus said and walked off. The group looking at each other before heading off. 

After Mike got changed into some not completely torn up clothes, the group was off again. Josh driving yet again while Mike sat beside him, staring at his hands as though he couldn't believe they could turn into weird paw-like appendages. 

"What even is the difference between a psychic and a warlock?" Ian asked from the backseat and Josh shrugged, 

"Beats me" 

"I think Warlocks are usually men...and they don't get the future from orbs n shit" Matt said and Ian nodded, 

"Ah...understandable" 

"Let's just hope this guy can help us" Josh said and the group fell silent again, settling in for a long car ride.


	12. 12. Shadowhunters Ripoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self care is listening to every single Marianas Trench album in order on repeat for five hours :).

The group eventually made their way to the cliffs.

Near the edge of the cliffs was a little hut, it was made from stone and had a thatched roof. The group looked at each other before getting out of the car, heading over to the hut and Ian knocked on the door. When no one answered after a while, Ian knocked again and this time the door swung open. 

There was a young man at the door, probably a few years younger than Matt with messy dark hair and almost glowing green eyes which he narrowed at the group, 

"You know when someone doesn't answer the door it means they don't want visitors" The man said snappily and Josh stammered out something before Mike took over, 

"Marcus sent us, said you could help us...you're Ezra?" 

"I'm Ezra" The man said, "And I can maybe help you, it all depends on what you need help on" 

"Josh here got turned into a vampire and I'm a werewolf" Mike said, gesturing to Josh and then himself, "We...we'd like some help turning back to humans". 

Ezra stared at them a moment longer before he grumbled and stepped aside, gesturing for them to head inside and they did slowly, Josh looking around the one roomed house as he walked inside. 

There was a root cellar door in the center of the room, bookshelves and a singular armchair while a little cot was shoved into the corner. It was rather sad and Josh looked at Ezra, 

"Rarely get guests that're here for pleasantries and I don't have time for it neither" Ezra said, waving a hand and then crossed his arms, looking at Josh and Mike, 

"When were you turned" 

"Last night" Mike said, 

"A month and a half ago" Josh said and Ezra nodded slowly, heading over to a cabinet and opening it up, Josh stepping back when he realized how many ingredients were in it. Some were just plants however there was eyes, fingers, tongues and god knew what else. 

"What did Marcus tell you?" Ezra asked and Matt answered, 

"He said that Josh would have to kill Darla, as for Mike...he didn't know" 

Ezra scoffed, "Well he's right, werewolves are hard to cure and Josh will have to kill Darla as well as drink a certain potion" 

"Which is made of what exactly?" Josh asked and Ezra shrugged as he looked through ingredients, 

"Holy water, garlic, some human blood, some of your blood...other things you don't need to worry about" 

"Doesn't garlic and holy water hurt vampires?" Matt asked, crossing his arms and Ezra rolled his eyes, 

"Yes it does. If it doesn't work, Josh could die but that's a risk I'm sure he's willing to take" 

"Aren't I already dead in a way?" Josh asked and Ezra shook his head, 

"You're undead, there's a difference". 

Ezra continued to collect ingredients before going over to a rather large pot and snapping his fingers, the pot filling with water and a fire being ignited underneath it, Ezra sat beside it and Mike spoke hesitantly, 

"And me?" 

"I can try to make a wolfsbane potion" Ezra said, "whether it subdues the wolf or cures you entirely I don't know but I can try" 

"Which is all we can ask" Ian said and Ezra gestured for them to get away. Josh sitting on the armchair while Matt sat on one of the arms, Ian sat at the kitchen table and Mike leaned against the wall as they waited. 

Eventually, Ezra's head snapped up. His eyes glowing a shade of lime green and he looked at the others, 

"You have to leave" 

"What?" Matt asked, standing up, "Why?" 

"Just-here!" Ezra ran over and opened up the root cellar door, gesturing wildly for them to get in and slowly they did. Ian going first then Matt then Mike and finally Josh. Ezra looked down at them, 

"Follow the tunnel, it'll bring you to town" Ezra said, "you should be safe there" 

"What are you talking about?!" Ian asked but Ezra had already closed the door and it sounded like he latched it closed. Ian shook his head and started looking for the tunnel, Josh staring up at the door and he heard the door bang open clear as day, one look over at Mike said that he heard it too and then they heard the female voice, 

"Ezra darling!" 

"Darla, pleasure I'm sure" 

Mike's head snapped over to Josh who kept staring up at the door, listening to Darla as she spoke, 

"Oh I wish I was here on pleasure my dear but you see I'm here on business" 

"I have no time for your silly pursuits of power" 

A growl sounded and Josh heard Darla hush someone, "There there Charlie, it's alright, Ezra loves his games" 

"I do not, you know I loathe games Darla" 

"Then you won't like what business I'm on currently" 

"Oh?" 

"You see, I turned a pretty little boy a month and some time ago...Black and blue hair?" 

"Can't say I know anyone like that" 

"Mmm...Anyways, I heard he's here to try and kill me, turn back human though I can't imagine why" 

"Not everyone enjoys being a bloodsucking monster" 

Darla seemed to ignore Ezra, "And so I tried to stop him, had Charlie turn one of his dear friends...though I hear it didn't work" 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Their car is outside your home" 

"I know nothing of them" 

"Is that true?" 

"Yes" 

"Then I have no further use for you, Charlie?". 

A loud growl sounded and they heard Ezra scream as well as a crash, Matt grabbed Mike and Josh, pleading with his eyes and the group ran down the tunnel, Ezra's screams, the crashes and bangs getting fainter and fainter until they stopped however the four didn't stop running until they reached the end, Mike shoving the door open with his shoulder and the group tumbled out into an alleyway. 

Matt's chest was heaving and Josh could hear his heart going a mile a minute, "What the fuck was that!?" 

"Darla got Ezra" Josh said, standing up and brushing his pants down, Matt looked up at him and Mike threw up, vomit splattering the wall and a trashcan. Ian went over and put a hand on Mikes back, 

"You okay?" 

"Charlie turned me" Mike choked out, "Charlie's the asshole who bit me" 

"Looks like both of us have a bone to pick with Darla" Josh muttered and Matt scoffed, standing up, 

"That sounds an awful lot like you're just gonna take Mike and leave" 

Josh didn't respond, staring at Matt who stared back, his mouth dropping open, 

"You're joking!" 

"I'm not joking Matt!" Josh yelled back, "Darla's dangerous! Charlie is dangerous! If you or Ian got hurt I...I wouldn't be able to live with it! Mike already got hurt because of me, I'm not letting you two get hurt too!" 

"Do you ever think that we don't care!?" Matt yelled angrily, "We're here, across a fucking ocean, on an island all to help you! We knew that we could get hurt!" 

"Well I'm not letting you or Ian get hurt" 

"Shove it up your fucking ass Ramsay" 

"Guys stop arguing" Ian said, "Darla wants Josh and Mike on their own. She wants Josh by himself, She wants us separated...we can't give her what she wants!" 

Matt and Josh looked from Ian to each other, Josh's shoulders slumping and Matt bit his lip a little, 

"Please let us help Josh" 

"...Fine, but I'm not responsible if you two get hurt" 

"We should find food" Mike said, stumbling straight up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "And get Josh some blood" 

"Good plan" Ian said, "Let's go". 

The four then left the alley, not noticing the eyes watching them.


	13. 13. I really don't know what to name these chapters anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my braces off babes!!

They eventually ended up in a pub, Josh getting a glass of water while the others ordered food. Josh didn't know if he could eat human food and every site he visited said different things. He wasn't a huge fan of getting sick and so he decided he'd just find blood later. 

"We don't know what Charlie looks like as a human" Ian said, pushing his peas around his plate, "He could be anyone" 

"I got his scent while we were at Ezra's" Mike said, "I could tell who he is by smell probably" 

"Well that's one problem down" Matt muttered and then looked over at Josh, 

"Do you think we could call Marla? Ask her for help?" 

"Maybe" Josh said, sipping his water slowly and carefully just in case his body decided to suddenly reject it, "We can sure try"

"We just have to find a telephone" Matt said and continued to eat his food. Mike stopping suddenly and glancing towards the door. Smells were jumbled and it wasn't very clear but he could plainly smell something familiar. An earthy, bloody, familiar scent. 

"Guys we have to go" Mike said, staring at the door like an alert dog and Ian glanced at him, 

"What do you-" 

"Guys we have to go, Charlie's here"

Matt looked irritated and got up, walking off. Josh whispered harshly to Mike,

"What do you mean Charlies here?!" 

"I mean he must've followed us or something!" Mike whispered back and he looked at Ian who was looking around, obviously trying to find who Charlie was. 

"Can you pin him down to one specific person?" Josh asked and Mike looked around, trying to pick apart scents but it was too overwhelming and he quickly got a headache, 

"No, I...I'd have to get closer to him...stay here" Mike said and he got up, slowly starting to walk around the small dining area. A few people glanced up at him but other than that, didn't really pay much attention to him, some ignored him entirely. There was one man however who was sitting in a corner table. He had long brown hair and steely grey eyes that stared Mike down. His face was warped by scars and Mike's eyes widened as he pinpointed the scent to the man. 

He was Charlie. 

"Well hello puppy" Charlie drawled, "Why don't you come sit a while" 

Mike growled at him. It was a deep and guttural sound that shocked him and he grabbed his throat, eyes wide and Charlie snorted, 

"I can see you're still adapting" 

"What do you want from me" Mike growled and Charlie shrugged, 

"Sit down and I'll tell you puppy" 

Mike slowly sat down in the chair beside Charlie who grinned, "Good boy" 

"Cut to the chase". 

Charlie nodded and leaned closer to Mike, whispering to him, "I'm here to make a deal" 

"What deal?" 

"The deal is...you, Ian and Matt all fuck off back to wherever you came from...but in return you hand over Josh" 

"Why the hell would we do that?" Mike asked and Charlie's scarred lips parted into a grin, 

"You boys have no clue what Darla's planning, it's best to be on her good side" 

"We aren't handing over Josh" Mike snarled and Charlie shrugged, 

"Have it your way".

Mike heard plates crash to the ground and Ian shout, turning around he stood quickly as he saw Josh be grabbed by a man, Josh kicking and struggling and Mike went to go help before Charlie grabbed him. 

Mike thrashed around before sinking his teeth into Charlie's arm which just made him laugh, 

"Gotta try harder than that puppy!" 

Mike almost saw red as he heard Josh scream, his jaw aching and he bit down on Charlie's arm again. This time, Charlie let go and Mike whirled around, raking his claws down Charlie's face which made the other werewolf stumble back, clutching at his eye. Mike snarled at Charlie who looked up, blood pouring from his one eye and Charlie snarled back. 

Ian stood at the other end of the table from the vampire, every time he tried to make a run for it in one direction to help Josh, the vampire would lunge at him and so he stayed on his end of the table. 

"I can't wait to catch you" The vampire grinned, "your blood smells delicious" 

Before Ian could have said a word, he saw Matt step up behind the vampire and whack him so hard with a pan that it made a sickening crack noise, the vampire tumbled to the ground and Matt stood above him, 

"Keep the fuck away from my friends" 

The vampire opened it's mouth but screamed instead as Matt jammed a stake into its heart. Matt walked over and handed the pan to Ian,

"Time to help Josh?" 

"Time to help Josh" Ian nodded and the two raced off to their friend who was struggling against two vampires, one had grabbed his arms and the other was trying to grab his legs but Josh kept kicking. Matt stabbed the one holding Josh with the stake while Ian whacked the one trying to grab him with the pan, making him shake his head and look at Ian, hissing angrily until Josh tackled him to the ground, grabbing his head and gritting his teeth as he pulled. The vampires head detaching from its body with a sickening rip.

Josh stood up, Matt and Ian took a step back from their friend. His eyes were blood red, lips pulled back into a snarl which showed his fangs, his hair was messy and falling over his face. Matt thought he looked like a monster...he was a monster. 

"Josh?" Ian whispered but before Josh could respond, they heard a yelp from near where Mike and Charlie were. Charlie had Mike on the ground with his hands around his throat, Mike trying to claw at his hands and Josh let out a snarl, running over and tackling Charlie off of Mike. Before Josh could dig his fangs into Charlie's throat, the werewolf grabbed something from his pocket and shoved it in Josh's face. Garlic. Josh yelped and brought his hands to his face, Charlie getting up and running off out the door. 

Ian went over to Josh, Matt went over to Mike. Matt helping Mike catch his breath and stand up while Ian got Josh some water to wash his face in. 

The restaurant was now empty and had bodies scattered around it. Matt looked around, 

"We gotta get out of here" 

"Where the hell are we gonna go Matt?" Josh asked, the side of his face red from the garlic and Matt bit his lip, 

"We gotta leave Ireland" Mike said, sitting up, "That much I know" 

"And go where?" Josh asked again and Mike shrugged, 

"Pick a place and go" 

"Let's just leave this place for now" Ian said and the other three agreed. Getting up and quickly leaving the restaurant. Heading off to try and find somewhere safe to spend the night.


	14. 14. This means war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come along by Cosmo Sheldrake is a bop.

The group wound up at a hotel. Josh had sprawled out on one bed, staring at the ceiling while Mike and Ian sat on the other bed, Matt sitting on the couch and rubbing his hands over his face.

"This whole situation is fucked to high heaven" Ian said, tracing the pattern on the hotels blanket and Mike looked over at him, 

"No shit?" 

"Well Josh was tricked into trying to help some guy, turned into a vampire, we fly to Ireland to cure him only for Mike to get turned into a werewolf and we get attacked inside a restaurant...pretty fucked". 

Josh looked over at Ian before he rolled over, facing the wall and curling up. Wondering what would be happening right now had he not gone for that walk at 2am. Would Darla have found him anyways? Was his fate in life to be an immortal, bloodsucking monster?

A knock sounded and Matt got up, heading over and opening the door. Mike saw Matt stumble back and his eyes grow wide before a woman pushed into the room that looked a lot like Darla but was wearing a flowy dress with golden bangles on her wrists and a gold amulet around her neck. 

"Well you lot look a sorry sight" She said and Matt squinted, 

"Marla?" 

"The very same dear" 

Matt visibly relaxed, Marla looking at Mike, 

"Let me guess, Charlie got to you?" 

Mike grumbled and put his chin in his palm, staring out the window and Marla sighed. 

"I'm sorry boys" She said and Josh sat up to look at her, 

"Can you help us?" 

"I can...give you all a reading...and tell you all I know about Darla and Charlie" 

"That's good enough" Matt said, "that's all we need" 

"We need more than four people is what we need" Mike said, "Darla most likely has an army, we're four dudes, two of who are human" 

"Ah but you four have what Darla does not" Marla said, sitting down on the couch and crossing one leg over the other, smoothing out her dress. 

"What do we have that Darla doesn't?" Ian asked, "She has a goddamn army" 

"You have patience, good tempers and most of all, you have something to fight for. Something good, you have friendship" Marla said, "Darla doesn't know the meaning of that word and hasn't for a very long time" 

"We don't know how to fight" Matt said and Marla waved a hand, 

"Neither does half of the army she has, they rely on brute strength" 

"Well...what do you know about Darla?" Matt asked and Marla smiled...a little sadly if they were being honest, 

"I know an awful lot about her" Marla said, "and I'll tell you if you'll listen" 

"We're pretty much at war" Josh said, "We're willing to listen" 

"Good" Marla said with a nod, "Here's what I know about Darla then".


	15. 15. Darla and Marla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you have six siblings so you can cherry pick from their personalities to make an antagonist for your story.

"Darla and I were born not too long ago actually. Born in the late 1890's, we were young women at the height of the 20's. Darla loved to party while I was more reserved however would accompany my sister to ensure that she would not be hurt...well one night she met this man and his wife. They befriended Darla however they were vampires, the man drank from Darla and left her for dead. I imagine the wife felt pity for my sister and turned her into a vampire...that's where the troubles began" 

"Troubles?" Josh asked and Marla nodded, clutching at the amulet around her neck, 

"Yes, Darla changed after that, she became furious at the world. Angry at everyone, aggressive and would hurt people for fun...she ran away one day and I didn't see her for years. When she appeared again she asked me for her fortune and became very angry when I told her" 

"What did you tell her?" 

"I don't remember the exact words but I told her if she continued along her path of evil she would be destroyed by her own doing...it seems I was correct. She didn't like her fortune however and lost her mind at me, attacked me and left me for dead. I managed to drag myself to help" 

"What are we up against exactly?" Josh asked hesitantly and Marla smiled weakly at him, 

"You weren't wrong when you said Darla has an army, she has an army of many supernatural beings, not just vampires. She has werewolves and many others as well..."

"Do you know if we could get any allies?" Mike asked and Marla glanced at him, nodding, 

"A certain Queen owes me a favor..." 

"Wait what Queen?" Matt asked and Marla hummed, 

"The Fae Queen, very nice woman shockingly...I beat her in chess a few times and she was impressed so she offered her services should I ever need them" 

"Fae exist" Matt said, a little hollowly and Marla nodded, 

"They do...we could potentially find Allies along the way as well" 

"Wait, isn't Darla your sister? Shouldn't you not want her dead?" 

Marla looked a mixture of sad and angry, "That monster is not my sister, Darla died a long while ago...we're just finishing the job".

The five sat in silence for a while before Marla stood, "Well gentlemen, I'll be in the lobby, if you'd like my help, be down in ten minutes", 

With that, Marla left. Leaving Ian, Matt, Josh and Mike to sit in the room and look at each other, 

"What do we have to lose?" Mike said softly and the other three agreed quietly. 

Looked like they were going hunting for Fae.


	16. 16. Fae Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a tattoo!

When the four men went down to the lobby, Marla was waiting for them. She had smiled and gestured for them to follow her and they did. Following the woman into her car where she then drove them to the outskirts of a forest. 

"Here we go" Marla said quietly and she'd gotten out of the car with Mike, Ian, Matt and Josh following her.

The second Matt stepped foot in the forest, he felt like he'd been there before. It was an odd feeling that put a pit in the bottom of his stomach and he gnawed on his lip, eyes darting around. 

"Here we are" Marla said, stepping inside a ring of mushrooms and the four men stared at her then the mushrooms before stepping inside, Marla grabbing Josh and Ian's hands, 

"Grab each others hands" Marla said, Ian grabbing Mikes hand who grabbed Matt's who grabbed Josh's. Marla smiled and started to recite some words and it felt like a blow to the head which almost knocked them out before they looked around. 

They were in the middle of a town. Gorgeous people walked around going about their business, only a few gave the group passing glances before going back to whatever they were doing. The town looked very medieval and as he looked around, Matt could see a castle looming over the town. 

"Come on then...and do have your best manners ready" Marla said before she went off to the castle, the men following her. 

"This is weird" Josh whispered to Ian who nodded, 

"Agreed" Ian whispered back and he looked over at Matt who just seemed to be more nervous and panicked, frowning a bit, "You okay Matt?" 

"...I've been here before" Matt whispered and before Ian could ask what he meant, Marla had reached the castle doors, heading inside and gesturing for them to follow her as she spoke to a guard who nodded curtly and lead them off up a gorgeous set of marble stairs and to a room. The guard knocked on the door to which a beautiful voice that sounded like a wind chime rang out, 

"Who is it?" 

"One of your faithful guards your majesty" The guard said and the voice spoke out again, 

"Come in then"

The guard opened the door and walked inside, the group following and all the men's eyes widened at the woman sitting at a vanity. 

She was nothing short of otherworldly beautiful. Ebony dark skin which highlighted her long white hair and golden jewelry. She wore a floor length shimmering gown, when she looked up at the group she smiled to show perfectly straight and white teeth that seemed just a bit too sharp to be normal. She stood and Matt gulped a bit at how tall she was, she was almost the same height as Josh. 

"Hello again Marla dear" She said silkily and Marla smiled, stepping forwards and the two women embraced before the Fae queen kissed Marla's cheek, an action which Marla copied before stepping away from the hug, still holding the queens hands.

"Hello again Marcy" Marla said, curtsying to the queen which just made her laugh, "these are my friends" 

The queen turned her dark and intense eyes onto the group of men, Josh rubbing over his bite scars self consciously, Mike pulling his sleeve down over his bandaged bite a little more, Ian waved and Matt awkwardly bowed which seemed to amuse the queen further, 

"Any friends of Marla's are friends of mine" The queen said, "I'm Marceline, its a pleasure to meet all of you" 

"I'm Ian...this is Josh, Mike and Matt" Ian said, gesturing to himself then to each of his friends, "we...we need your help" 

"Oh?" Marceline said, "With what may I ask?" 

"With killing Darla" Josh said, "Well...she has an army and we're just five people so..." 

"So you'd like to use my army against her" Marceline finished for him, raising her eyebrow and looking at Marla, "and you? You're alright with your sister dying?" 

"You know how I feel about it Marcy" Marla said, her eyes sorrowful and Marceline tenderly touched her cheek which made Mike wonder just what the relationship between the two was. Marceline looked back at them and then grinned again, 

"Well...I'm sure my army would be happy for a bit of action" She said, "Think of it as a welcome home present to the curly, long haired one" 

"I'm sorry what?" Matt asked and Marceline turned her attention to him, 

"I'm sorry dear?" 

"You said welcome home present, I'm from Canada..." 

"You're a changeling dear" Marceline said, "When you were a baby you were swapped with a human one". 

Matt's face turned sheet white, Marceline looked at Marla, 

"I don't think your boys are in any condition to fight today or for a few days...they'll be safe here, they can stay in the rooms in the east wing" She then looked at Josh, "feel free to roam boys, I'll tell the guards that you're free to" 

"Thank you ma'am" Josh said, looking at Matt who's lower lip was trembling and Mike was holding him up, "we should probably get Matt to lay down" 

"Of course" Marceline said and gestured with her hand. The guard who'd brought them in walking to the door and the four men followed after him, Matt almost in an almost robotic fashion. The guard closed the door behind them and walked off to their rooms, gesturing to them before walking off and Mike picked up Matt, bringing him into a room and laying him down on a bed. 

"Welcome to the team then buddy" Josh said and Mike smacked him before looking at Matt, 

"You okay Matt?" 

"...Can I have a few minutes?" Matt asked and the other three nodded, leaving the room, Josh a little hesitantly. Once they'd left, Matt turned on his side and cuddled up into an incredibly soft pillow, burying his face into it and squeezing his eyes shut. Hoping that what the queen had said was a joke.


	17. 17. Fae and Vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter before things get interesting.

Matt woke up in a cold sweat. Limbs shaky and tears streaking down his face. He sat up and rubbed his face, looking across from him into a mirror. 

He looked a mess. Eyes red and puffy, face blotchy and hair messy while some was sweat stuck to his face. Wiping his eyes again, Matt got up and shakily walked across the room to a wash basin, pouring some water out into the bowl and grabbing a towel, dampening it before washing his face. Pulling the towel away he felt much better and he dried his face with another towel before walking over to the door and opening it, stepping out into the hallway. 

The hallway was empty and quiet. He walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Josh answering. His hair was messy but other than that, Matt couldn't see any signs that the older man had tried to sleep.

"Matt?" Josh asked and Matt nodded,

"Hey Josh...can I come in?"

"Sure" Josh said, walking back inside and Matt followed, looking around Josh's room which was decorated in different shades of blue and green. Fabrics shimmered almost like they were alive and he looked over at Josh who was sitting on the bed, Matt walked over and sat beside his friend.

"What's up Matt?" Josh asked, brushing his long hair out of his face and Matt shrugged, rubbing his arm,

"I just...It's a lot to take in..."

"You being a changeling?"

"Not just that Josh..." Matt said, "It's everything that's been happening so far...starting with you getting turned, Mike getting turned...I'm half expecting to wake up and this'll all be a bad dream"

"I get that..."

"I mean what's next? We're gonna find out that Ian's something supernatural? Or he'll get turned?"

"I don't think that'll happen Matt" Josh said quietly and Matt let out a shuddering sigh.

The two men sat in silence for a while before Matt looked at Josh, "I never...what's it like being a vampire?"

Josh winced a little, "Why?"

"Just...wondering you know"

"Well...I'm...I wouldn't call it hungry, it's more of a thirst. I'm always at least a little bit thirsty for blood and whenever I daydream too much I think of killing you, Ian or Mike for your blood...holding you down and ripping your throats out"

Matt's eyes widened slightly but upon seeing how scared Josh looked, he gently rubbed his friends shoulder and the two fell silent again.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone" Josh mumbled and Matt nodded,

"Neither do I...can you get some sleep?"

"I'll try"

"See you in the morning then...and thanks" Matt said and patted his friends shoulder before he got up and hesitated. Josh standing up beside him,

"You can stay with me if you don't want to be alone" Josh said and Matt nodded,  
"I'd like that".

Josh got into bed and curled up, Matt curling up on the other side of the bed and closing his eyes,  
"Night Josh"

"Night Matt" Josh said and then fell silent. Matt staring at the shimmering fabrics around the room before his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep, dreaming of blood stained carpets and a woman laughing.


	18. 18. The Legion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of you care if I made this a Jatt story? It wouldn't be overwhelming mind you just a couple of scenes here and there.

The next few days Josh found himself actually able to relax. 

The fae realm was safe and the people were nice. He'd hadn't realized he'd been so stressed over Darla until he was actually given a chance to relax. He'd walked through the castle and the connected garden quite a few times and the garden was honestly his favorite spot. He kept visiting it to look at the flowers and plants.

"Hello, Josh is it?" 

Josh looked up and if he could have turned red he would have, "Yea I'm Josh, hi Marceline" 

The queen smiled at him and then looked at the flower he was looking at. A strange dragon shaped orange one. Marceline's smile grew, 

"Beautiful aren't they? My gardener does an amazing job" 

"He does" Josh said softly, looking around the garden, 

"Would you like to walk with me?" Marceline asked and Josh hesitated before nodding. Standing up and Marceline offered an arm to him which Josh took. Marceline starting to walk and Josh tried to match her graceful, regal stride. 

"So" Marceline said, "You're going to be human again"

"That's the hope" Josh said and Marceline smiled, 

"Well...all the luck to you" 

"Thank you your majesty" Josh said and Marceline laughed. A bright sound that made warmth fill Josh, 

"You can call me Marcy" Marceline said, dark eyes sparkling, "I don't mind" 

"...Alright" Josh said hesitantly and the two walked quietly for a while before Marceline stopped to inspect a bush of flowers. Her fingers trailing along petals gently and she spoke just as softly to Josh,

"You care a tremendous amount for your friends don't you?"

"...I do" Josh said, "I care a lot for my friends"

"Admirable" Marceline said, standing straight again and turning her dark eyes onto Josh, "What about the young one?"

"Matt?"  
"Yes"

"...He's my friend" Josh said and Marceline's dark red lips twitched up, raising her chin a little and Josh chewed on his lip,  
"He is"  
"Oh I'm not denying your friendship" Marceline said, "I'm simply saying maybe there's something more".

Before Josh could ask what she meant, a servant appeared. Chest heaving, he bowed before the queen and stood when she gestured,

"Speak" Marceline said gently and the servant nodded, swallowing thickly,  
"Dobium is here your majesty"

"Ah, I see" She said and then waved the servant away, Josh looked at the queen,

"Who's Dobium?"

"The king of hell" Marceline said simply, "I've requested his assistance because while the fae do have a formidable army, it would simply be foolish to invoke Dobium's anger with the size of his army"

With that, the queen walked away and Josh followed quickly, wondering just what the demon king of hell would be like.


	19. 19. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all convinced me. Jatt will be in this story.

Dobium was an incredibly tall man. If Josh had to guess he'd probably say somewhere around and above the seven foot mark. 

Marceline curtsied when she saw the tall man, "Dobium, a pleasure as always" 

Dobium smiled and bowed to Marceline, "Your majesty Marcy" 

Marceline giggled and looked at Josh, 

"Go find your friends, Dobium and I won't take too long to negotiate". 

With that, Marceline and Dobium walked off together, Josh could already hear them discussing the upcoming battle with Darla and Josh went off to find his friends. 

He thought about what Marceline had said in the garden. He thought about how he felt about his friends. Mike and Ian he held nothing but platonic love for but when he had been alive, his heart had always raced around Matt. The younger man able to make him laugh like no other man or woman could. 

Josh didn't want to think about it too terribly much. 

"Josh?" 

Josh turned around and found the subject of his thoughts just a little bit behind him. Matt was standing there and he gave a crooked smile, walking up to Josh, 

"Hey man" Matt said, "what's up?" 

"Just...thinking" 

"About?" 

"...The battle that's probably gonna come up"

"That's always something to think about I guess" Matt said with a shrug, tucking his hands into his jean pockets, "Can I walk with you?" 

"Sure" Josh nodded and the two men started off aimlessly. The two men walking in silence until Matt broke it, 

"Wanna see something cool?" 

"Sure" Josh agreed and Matt dragged him off to a darker corridor, holding up a hand and Josh was about to ask what the hell Matt was doing before his hand sparked blue and then a tall blue flame came from his hand. Josh stumbling back and staring at his palm. The flame slowly turning to two men dancing. 

"Whoa..." Josh mused, staring at the flame. The closer he looked, the more it looked like him and Matt. 

"A fae in the kitchens was teaching me" Matt mumbled, his face lit up by the flames on his palm and Josh whispered back, 

"It's beautiful" 

"Like you" Matt said quietly and Josh looked at Matt who was staring at his lips. Slowly, as though he'd scare Matt, Josh leaned forwards with Matt leaning up to meet him halfway. Their lips just brushing before they heard Mike's voice, 

"Hey guy-...am I interrupting?" 

Josh pulled back from Matt and looked over at Mike, "Uh...no, no...you're fine, what's up?" 

"Marceline and Dobium want us" Mike said, jerking a thumb towards where they needed to go and the two men nodded, 

"You go, we'll catch up"

Mike nodded and walked off, Josh looking back at Matt who waved his hand, extinguishing the flame on his hand, looking up at Josh, 

"Let's uh...let's go then" 

Josh nodded and made to grab Matt's hand before deciding against it and walking away. He wondered if his cheeks would be red if his blood could circulate. Josh could hear Matt following him and he hunched in on himself a little. 

Things had just gotten more confusing for him.


	20. 20. Back to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long with this.

Mike lead Josh and Matt to where Ian, Dobium, Marla and Marceline were.

Ian was staring up at Dobium who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He looked relaxed however Josh couldn't help but feel threatened by him, he figured that was a good thing due to him being the king of hell. 

"Hello boys" Marceline said with a smile, "We have good news" 

"You do?" Matt asked and Dobium grinned. Marceline nodded, 

"We do, the good news is that Dobium has agreed to help with the fight" 

Josh relaxed, Matt smiled a bit and looked up at the large man, 

"Thank you" 

"Hey don't thank me till we win" 

"I assume you boys would like to head back to earth now?" Marceline asked and Matt looked at the other three who nodded, Mike turned back to her, 

"We would...if you wouldn't mind" 

"Of course not" Marceline said, waving a hand and gesturing to a plate of weird looking fruit, "each of you take a bite and it will take you home?" 

"What about Marla?" Josh asked as he grabbed a fruit and Marla smiled a bit, 

"I'm going to stay a bit longer, goodbye" She waved and held onto Marceline's hand. The men nodded and said their goodbyes before biting the fruit. Almost as soon as the juice filled his mouth, Josh's eyelids felt heavy and he stumbled a bit before collapsing to the floor. 

~~~~

Josh woke up in the forest where they'd entered the fae realm. Sitting up and rubbing his head before standing and helping the others to their feet. 

"So now what?" Mike asked, 

"Now we take a nap, shake off the drowsiness and then we find Darla's hideout" Josh said, shaking leaves out of his hair and Matt nodded, 

"Good idea, let's head off". 

The group headed off. Mike stopping and sniffing at the air before Matt called for him to hurry up. Shaking his head, Mike jogged to catch up with his friends, deciding that whatever he'd smelled in the air was a figment of his imagination.


	21. 21. Darla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being absent, the holidays have been getting crazy.

The werewolf ran back to the castle. Winding through the halls, ignoring his pack mates and the vampires that wanted to know what he was doing or where he was going and he headed straight to his masters room. Knocking on the door, he heard her voice come through the wood, allowing him to come inside, 

He stepped inside with trembling limbs and Darla turned to stare at him, Charlie looking at him as well from where he leaned against the wall, fresh scars on his person and he swallowed, looking at Darla for permission to speak. 

"Well well...hello Eli" Darla purred, "what brings you here hm?" 

"Well...I-I saw your fledgling and his friends...leaving the forest ma'am" 

"Oh dear" Darla sighed, "oh oh dear...was my sister with them?" 

"Not from what I saw ma'am" 

"Where did they leave from?" 

"They were close to a faery ring ma'am" 

"I see" Darla hummed and waved her hand, sending the werewolf on his way and he scurried off quickly. Darla looking up at Charlie who was sneering, 

"Can't fight their own fight hm? Gotta ask those high and mighty fae for help" 

"Now now Charlie" Darla chastised, "You are always complaining that there's no action" 

"I just want to get revenge on that prick I turned" Charlie growled, "The one with the stupid mohawk" 

"I'm sure you'll get your revenge" Darla soothed, turning to the window and looking out on the vast plains before seeing the forest in the horizon, "besides, I hardly guess they can fight, they got lucky last time but they won't be so lucky this time". 

Darla continued to stare out the window, waving a hand to herself and mumbling. Charlie knew better than to disturb her when she got in one of her spells and he pushed off of the wall, going behind Darla to see what she was looking at before the woman turned her head to look at him, smiling widely to show her fangs, 

"It's such a pity he doesn't like me" Darla sighed, "that fledgling is pretty cute" 

"And vicious" Charlie added, "remember what I said about the restaurant" 

"Mmm yes" Darla hummed and looked out the window again, raising a hand to absentmindedly stroke Charlie's scruff covered cheek, smiling wickedly as she thought of Josh and his friends, "this will be fun indeed".


	22. 22. Phantoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echos of you hits different during sad boy hours lemme tell ya.

Matt was the first to wake up from the group nap. He felt tired still and he couldn't wait to sleep for a century after all this mess with Darla was over.

Going over to a window to look outside, Matt took a deep breath and sighed, staring out over the city of Dublin and he heard someone enter the room. Immediately on his guard, he spun around and relaxed when he saw it was just Marla. The woman smiling fondly at him, 

"Hello Matt" 

"Hi Marla" Matt whispered as to not wake up his friends. Marla walked over to Matt and stood beside him, staring out over the city as well, 

"How are you coping? With...you know" 

"The news that I'm a fae? Well...Josh has helped" 

Marla smiled, "He seems a good friend to have" 

Matt looked over at the bed, at Josh who was sprawled out, covers twisted around his limbs and his chest didn't move. It was unnerving to say in the least and Matt looked back at Marla who just smiled wider, 

"You love him don't you?" 

"I...what gives you that idea?" 

"You look at him how I look at Marcy" 

"You and Marceline are together?" Matt asked and Marla nodded, 

"We got together a while ago...I love her dearly and I know she feels the same". 

The two fell silent. Matt mulling over what Marla had just said, he did like Josh a lot. That was true, he found the other man to be beautiful. Beautiful in every way that Matt could imagine, inside and out. He looked over at Marla, 

"...If I did love him, what're the chances he loves me too?" 

Marla looked up at him and winked, behind them, they could hear Mike groan and get up, Ian following suit and then someone must've woken Josh as he grumbled before yelping. Matt looked over and smiled when he saw Ian sitting on Josh's stomach, 

"Get off of me" Josh grumbled and Ian grinned, 

"Depends, you gonna wake up?" 

"Fine fine...I'll wake up!" 

Ian got up off of Josh who stood and stretched, Matt smiled a little at him and Marla patted his shoulder before looking at all of them, 

"You four ready to head out?" 

"Where?" Mike asked, 

"To the forest again, that's where the army is as Darla's castle is. And when I say castle I mean a ruin of one" Marla replied and the four men looked at each other. Josh nodded slowly, looking at Marla, 

"We're ready" 

Marla smiled, "Well then gentlemen, let's not waste another moment" she said, walking out of the room, the four men following after her, Josh with a pit in his stomach, hoping that this would turn out to be alright.


	23. 23. Toy Soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We vibin now my peeps.

Marla lead the boys to the forests edge where there was two species of supernatural creature. Demons of every shape and form while human looking fae wore medieval looking armor. The demons looked excited while the Fae looked rather stoic.

There was a familiar face among the new ones. Long dark hair covering a mangled face and when the man looked up, Mike noticed his emerald green eyes. 

"Ezra?!" 

"Hello again" Ezra said in a hoarse voice, "apologies if I don't talk much, Charlie crushed my throat and I have yet to recover fully"

"It's just good to see you're alive" Josh said and Ezra smiled at him, looking at his hands which were weaving green magic between them. The boys heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see a demon and a fae standing side by side. 

The fae was extraordinarily beautiful with porcelain skin, big blue eyes and soft white hair. He was dressed in white armor while the demon was wearing black armor. She was a bit uglier than the fae but Josh suspected anyone would be beside a fae. She had long brown hair, dark eyes and when she grinned, she showed off sharp, crooked teeth that made a shudder go up Matt's spine. 

"Hello" The fae said in a clipped voice and the demon waved frantically, Josh looked to Marla nervously and she gestured to the demon and fae, 

"The fae is Morgan, the demon is Abbadon" She explained and Morgan bowed while Abbadon giggled, 

"Hey!! My king said you are our commanders" 

"Commanders?" Josh asked and Marla nodded, 

"This is your war" 

Josh swallowed heavily and nodded, looking to Morgan and Abbadon, "Let's head out then...?" 

Morgan nodded and whistled to his soldiers, the fae getting up and starting to walk off into the forest, Abbadon let out a demonic screech and there was the chatter of demonic voices before it all fell silent, the demons following the fae. 

Ezra got up and headed to stand beside Marla. Josh taking a deep breath and looking over when he felt someone grab his hand, Matt holding it tightly. Josh smiled a little before looking at Mike and Ian who nodded at him. The four following the army with Marla and Ezra beside them.


	24. 24. Here and Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end my lads but I have a question for y'all, would you like me to write another au with MT? If so, what kinda stuff would you like to see?

They walked until they reached an old crumbling castle. It was intact enough that it was sturdy and wouldn't collapse but it was clearly old and not at it's full beauty. 

Josh's fangs dug into his lip, the whole castle seemed to give off a bad vibe. Like he was intruding just by looking at it, he figured that it was because of Darla and he looked back at the others, 

"Do we have a plan?" He whispered and Morgan nodded, 

"Abbadon and I came up with one..." He said, "Josh goes in first, Darla wants him alive therefore he'll serve as the distraction, afterwards, we'll attack, allowing Josh to deal with Darla how he sees fit. Good?" 

"Well it's the most we've got" Matt said, looking over at Josh, "You okay with this?" 

"...yea, yea I'm fine" Josh said and turned to walk to the castle before Matt grabbed his shoulder tightly, looking at him with big worried brown eyes, 

"Be safe" 

"I will be" Josh whispered to Matt, rubbing his cheek gently before walking off to the castle. 

There was two massive wolves at the door, both growling when Josh approached until they got a good look at him, they then fell silent,watching Josh enter with amused eyes. The rest of the castle was the same. Vampires and werewolves alike wrestling, yelling at one another, drinking but most fell silent when Josh passed by, staring at him like he was some sort of prized goose. 

"So you've finally arrived" 

Josh turned around to see Charlie, the werewolf grinning at him from where he leaned against the wall. Pushing himself up and off of the wall, heading over to Josh. The man towering over him still with the grin on his face, 

"Where are your little friends?" 

"They're not here" Josh said and Charlie's eyes seemed to glow,

"So you're joining us?" 

"I am" 

"Follow me then" Charlie said, patting Josh's shoulder and heading off, the vampire following after him. 

Charlie lead him off up into a tower, knocking on a door where a woman's voice rang out in a singsong tone, 

"Who is it?" 

"Your most faithful servant" Charlie responded and Josh could practically hear the grin in Darla's voice, 

"Enter!". 

Charlie pushed the door open and shoved Josh into the room. Darla was sitting at a vanity, when she caught Josh's reflection in the mirror, she spun around. The grin on her face much too wide and Josh's cheeks hurt just by looking at it, 

"It's my little fledgling!" Darla cooed, walking over and cupping Josh's cheeks in her hands, "though I suppose you aren't so much of a fledgling anymore hm?" 

"...Guess not" Josh said softly and Darla grinned wider, looking at Charlie and jerking her head. The werewolf nodded and left the room, leaving Darla and Josh. 

"So" Darla said, letting go of Josh's face and stepping back, "I won't ask what changed your mind, that's your business but I will ask this...do you know what I plan on doing?"

"Not...really" 

"I plan on taking over, supernatural creatures have been hidden away and cast aside as fairy tales for far too long, I plan on attacking the human race. Those who bend and surrender may turn, those who struggle can die" 

The nonchalance with what that was said made a shudder run up Josh's spine, "O-oh...why do you need me for that?" 

"You're special little one" Darla said, grinning widely, "you have a very special ability-" 

Darla didn't get to finish however. Charlie shouted from downstairs and Josh could hear yelling and swords clashing. Darla ran over to the window and glanced out, her jaw hanging open when she saw the fae and demons fighting against the werewolves and vampires. She grit her teeth and spun around to glare at Josh, 

"You tricked me!" 

"I'm surprised you fell for it, I'm a horrible actor" Josh said. Darla not responding to him and instead swiping at him with her nails, managing to rake them down Josh's cheek, making him stumble back. Darla's eyes blazing red as she stared Josh down, snarling at him, 

"You want a war little boy?! I'll give you one!".


	25. 25. Bushes of thorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I had exams and then my new classes and I've been caught up with homework but I'm back babey. 
> 
> What kinda au would you like to see next cause this story is almost done.

Downstairs, Mike struggled against Charlie. The larger and more experienced werewolf holding him down while snapping at his throat, Mike straining as he tried holding Charlie at arms length.

Pulling his legs up, Mike kicked Charlie in the stomach. The werewolf grunting and giving Mike enough time to shove him off of him before scrambling away, Charlie glared at Mike, curling his lip,

"You have no idea what you're preventing" Charlie snarled at Mike, "You should be joining us...now that you're one of us" 

"Go suck it" Mike snarled back before Charlie lunged at him. Mike trying to kick him off again while Charlie swiped at his face. Hearing a yell from upstairs, Mike's head whipped towards the stairwell, 

"Josh?!" He yelled and made a go for the stairs before Charlie grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him to the ground, pressing his head into the ground with his boot. 

"Your pathetic little friend is gonna die" Charlie growled in what sounded like pleasure, "Darla's gonna kill him and then that fae and human...but don't worry, I'll make sure I get to kill you and I'll make it nice and slow" 

Hearing another scream from upstairs, Mike grit his teeth and snapped his head around to dig his teeth into Charlie's wrist, making him yelp and jerk his arm back, Mike standing up and growling at Charlie, 

"I'm not fucking going down that easily" He spat and Charlie sneered, heading back to the fight with Mike. 

Upstairs, Josh equally struggled against Darla. The much older vampire pressing a silver knife into his throat so that it cut his throat ever so slightly. Blood dripping down Josh's neck as he squirmed against Darla, 

"Mm...what to do with you...I could kill you right now, or I could deal with your friends first. Let Charlie deal with that werewolf friend of yours while I deal with the human and the fae" 

At the mention of his friends, especially Matt, being hurt, something coursed through Josh that fueled him to jerk forwards and sink his fangs into Darla's neck. Ripping a chunk out and Darla stumbled back, clutching at the wound. Josh's own neck dripping blood which he ignored as he quickly glanced around Darla's room. 

Of course there wouldn't be anything to kill a vampire in a vampires room. 

"Brat!" Darla hissed and Josh backed away against a window, grunting as Darla slammed against him, pressing him so hard that the glass started to crack. 

Looking back, Josh's eyes widened when he saw dead bushes under the window with sticks poking up every which way. Suddenly full of adrenaline, Josh grabbed Darla and spun them around, slamming her to the glass instead and shoving her through. Josh only had time to register the sound of shattering glass and Darla's shocked face before the vampire fell down into the thorny bushes below.


	26. 26. I wish it had ended different.

Josh stared down from the window at the bushes which Darla had fallen into. He could only somewhat see her body, most of it impaled on sharp, thorny branches.

Staring at the body a while longer, Josh only just heard the scream from downstairs. It was Matt. 

Rushing downstairs as fast as his legs would take him, he saw Matt across the entrance hall being held down underneath what looked like a net made out of metal. Most likely iron which made a bit appear in the pit of Josh's stomach. 

Running over, he threw aside the werewolf that had been holding down the net before tossing the net aside and helping Matt up who was shaking, some of his exposed skin red and irritated, 

"You okay?" Josh asked,

"Yea, I'm fine" Matt said breathlessly, looking behind Josh and yelling, "LOOK OUT" 

Josh ducked and Matt held out his hands, a burst of energy coming from them and sending two vampires flying backwards. 

"Thanks" Josh said and Matt just smiled before it faded a little, 

"Darla?" 

"Dead" Josh said, "she's dead, fuck okay where's Charlie?!" 

Matt pointed off and Josh looked over. Mike was on the ground, teeth grit as he tried to prevent Charlie from ramming a silver dagger into his throat. Josh growled and ran, knocking Charlie aside which gave Mike enough time to scramble to his feet. 

"It's over Charlie!" Josh yelled, "Darla's dead!" 

Charlie's face shifted from anger to something like shock before turning back to anger, "You're a liar!" he snarled and Josh shook his head, 

"No, I'm telling the truth, she's dead!" 

"Liar!" Charlie barked and lunged at Josh who stepped out of the way. Not having a weapon himself, all he could do against Charlie was grit his teeth and try to prevent Charlie from hitting him. 

Pinning Josh to the wall, the two struggled. Josh trying to prevent Charlie from ramming the dagger into his heart and Mike knocked into Charlie which only made him stumble slightly, angry eyes turning to Mike and Charlie brought the knife down. 

Josh shoved Mike out of the way, a choked off gasp escaping him as the dagger was embedded into his heart. Last thing he saw was Charlie's shock and the last thing he heard was Matt's scream.


	27. 27. "Bring him back"

Matt felt like he was on autopilot as he ran over, kneeling beside Josh's body which wasn't bleeding. Matt almost wished it was. 

"C'mon" Matt whispered, his eyes filled with tears as he stared at Josh's body, "C'mon wake up!" 

"Matt he's not going to wake up" He faintly heard Ian say, as if he was a million miles away but really Matt could sense his friend kneeling beside him. 

"He has too!" Matt brushed Josh's hair out of his eyes. Big, blue, glassy eyes staring off into some far off point which just made Matt let out a small sob, resting his forehead against Josh's chest while Ian rubbed his back.

It didn't last long though. Matt felt rage spread over him. A white-hot rage that seeped in and filled his body so that his head was fuzzy, limbs were heavy and fingers tingled with energy. He stood up, hands bloody from where he'd pressed against the wound, trying to heal it and he glared at Charlie. 

"You killed him" Matt grit out and Charlie backed away upon seeing the look in Matt's eye, 

"Look-" 

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Matt roared and a hand shot out, a burst of energy coming from it which hit Charlie and sent him flying backwards into the wall, knocking him out. The sound startling enough for the rest of the fighting to end and look over at what was happening. 

Matt storming over to Charlie but before he could do anything, Ezra was in front of him,

"Matt don't, Josh wouldn't want you to do this" 

"How do you know?!" Matt spat, 

"Because in my short time of knowing Josh, I know that he wouldn't have wanted you to kill needlessly". 

At Ezra's words, Matt's shoulders slumped, tears filling his eyes again and Ezra carefully hugged him. Matt holding onto the warlock tightly, 

"Bring him back...please" Matt choked out and Ezra shook his head,

"I can't...not without doing something incredibly dangerous and stupid" 

Matt pulled away to look at Ezra, "I'll do anything" 

"...Fine" Ezra said, "You need to head to purgatory". 

"Purgatory?" Mike asked, clutching his arm where Charlie's knife had struck and he was bleeding, "What's that?" 

"It's where monsters go after they die" Ezra said stepping away from Matt, "Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, all that sort" 

"What about Fae?" Matt asked, 

"They're different, but you'll have to go to purgatory and retrieve Josh's soul in a certain period of time"

"We'll do it" Mike said and Ian nodded, the two looking at Matt who was already agreeing, 

"Alright...no time to waste then".


	28. 28. To Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story for so long y'all. I love all of you and it brightens my day knowing y'all like this story <3.

The group sat in a cleared out space. Ezra's hands were shaking as he explained to Mike, Matt and Ian what they needed to do. 

"You need to find his soul" Ezra said, "You have a limited amount of time however" 

"How much time?" Mike asked, 

"It depends from person to person and Josh is a good man but purgatory is an awful place, if I had to guess I'd say you have seven days" 

Mike nodded and Matt stared at Ezra, "what do you mean awful place?" 

"I mean it's awful, it brings out the worst in people, it brings their instincts to the surface and Josh's...let's hope you don't find out alright? You two ready?" 

"What do you mean two?" Ian asked, "I'm going" 

"Ian you're human, you'll be like a beacon for other monsters" 

"Josh is my friend" Ian said, "I want to help" 

Ezra sighed and nodded, "fine, you all can go...ready then?".

The three nodded and Ezra handed Matt a leather necklace which held a small bottle with a small slip of paper in it, "Read this out loud when you're ready to come back...be safe" 

Matt took the necklace and slipped it around his neck, looking at Ezra, about to ask what came next however the Warlock began speaking, words that Matt hadn't ever heard before and he suddenly felt very sleepy. His eyes closing over on their own accord and when he opened them again, he was in a big grey forest. 

Everything was dull. The light, the trees, the grass. Everything and Matt heard Mike from beside him, 

"Well...let's start looking then" 

Matt nodded and looked at Ian who seemed a bit green. Matt taking a deep breath and heading off into the forest of purgatory.


	29. 29. Only the lonely survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are staying safe these days. Remember to wash your hands and stay safe! Love y'all.

It felt like forever that they were in that forest. 

They quickly realized just what Ezra had meant. Every monster that came by was completely feral be it a vampire, werewolf, shapeshifter or other. Mike often had to take his wolf form in order to protect them while Matt and Ian had to make makeshift weapons. 

Matt sat near a stream, wiping grime and blood from his face after killing yet another feral vampire while Ian and Mike sat nearby. Ian staring into the stream, 

"Can't wait until we find Josh..." 

"If we find him" Mike grumbled and Ian looked to his friend, 

"Hell does that mean?" 

"It means, this is a huge place! Who knows if we'll find Josh? We should just go home" 

"Why don't you just shut up" Ian snarled and Mike growled back at him before Matt spoke up, 

"C'mon...we're only four days into our seven. We can find Josh okay?" 

Mike muttered something but nodded, standing up again as did Ian. The three walking off in silence, the only noises being leaves crunching under their feet and the distant screams, howls and roars of other monsters. 

They heard a growling and Matt sighed, turning to face the two werewolves that had emerged from the bush and Mike turned, snarling at them before they heard another growling. The two wolves whimpering and tucking their tails under them before running away. 

Matt turned around and sighed in relief, it was Josh. His hair was messy, tangled and dirty and his blue eyes looked more red than anything but it was him. 

"Josh..." Matt said in relief and Josh's eyes turned to him, his snarl softening and he looked almost confused, 

"Matty?" 

"Hey Josh" Matt said with a sigh and Josh shook his head, 

"No...no no no this can't be real it's just another hallucination it's just-" 

"Hey Josh" Matt said softly, stepping forwards, "It's me okay?".

Josh stared at Matt warily, Matt stepping forwards a little more and placing his hands on Josh's cheeks, staring at him in the eye, 

"It's me Josh..." 

Josh relaxed, hugging Matt tightly and looking at Mike and Ian, "You guys came too?" 

"Yea we did dude" Ian said, nudging Mike with his foot who turned back, 

"Why wouldn't we have?" 

Josh just smiled weakly, Matt pulling away from him and grabbing his hand, 

"We can catch up and shit later, for now we gotta get out of here" 

Josh nodded, Matt gesturing with his head and the group ran off. Ready to head back to earth.


	30. 30. This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story so far and stuck with it!! Unfortunately this is the end but I will be writing more MT stories in the future!

Once they arrived back at earth, Ezra made sure they were all alright before looking over at Josh, 

"You want to become human again?" 

Josh thought, looking over at Matt who smiled softly at him as if to say whatever Josh did, Matt would support him. Josh shook his head, 

"Yes, I do..." 

~~~~

Back at Ezra's house, the Warlock sat near the firepit, speaking quietly to the brew he was making while the four sat nearby in silence, recounting what had happened. Ezra eventually came over and handing a cup full of some weird purple liquid to Josh that despite being on a fire was quite cold. 

"Drink it, in one gulp, you'll be human again" 

Josh nodded and took a deep breath before drinking down the brew. It tasted disgusting and made Josh gag before he gasped. His jaw aching as his fangs returned to normal looking canines, his heart started to beat again and his skin tinted pink as his blood started to flow through his veins. His whole body ached as it came to life again and Matt gripped his hand, looking at him with worry, 

"Josh...?" 

"...It worked" Josh whispered hoarsely, sliding a hand up his chest to feel his heart pounding in his chest. He laughed airily and looked over at Matt, "It worked" 

Matt smiled in relief, looking at Ezra, "Thank you...for everything" 

Ezra's lips twitched into a smile, "No, thank you. Don't be strangers now" 

"We won't be, but we'd better get home to Canada" Mike said, standing up and helping Josh to his feet, who nodded in agreement, 

"Yea, let's get home" he said, looking over at Matt who smiled softly in return to Josh. Ian rolling his eyes as he stood up, 

"Save it for later" He said, leaving and the other three followed quickly after him, ready to return home after their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you'd like more of this train-wreck.


End file.
